CP - March, 2381
This page chronicles posts #7641-7761 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2381. *CP - February, 2381 *CP - April, 2381 Earth Plots First Week Settling in with his mother back, HAYDEN LIU is suspicious as to why AMITY LIU is acting differently. Confronting T’POK about it, the boy discovers that the Vulcan actually saved his mother, making it harder to dislike him. On Earth just in time for their 2nd anniversary, CORBAN MADDIX manages to surprise CADENCE MADDIX when he tells her about their new adopted son, N’RRBT MADDIX. She is shocked and finally super happy that she has a family of her own! After dinner, CADENCE gets to know N’RRBT more by playing mouse with him, and really having a sweet bonding moment. AMITY and T’POK settle in for the evening and the Vulcan speaks to her about their relationship. Feeling that everything is one sided, the man gives her an ultimatum, to seek professional help or he will leave. Back at work, CORBAN is surprised when eager JUSTIN GREENE has everything organized for him. He is thankful for the help and even agrees to have lunch with the man. Second Week Finally going to therapy, AMITY LIU has an appointment with DENORIAN THAY. She meets with the older Betazoid for an assessment, already being referred to another counsellor but starts to get to the root of her issues. DENORIAN then goes to ANNALISE SAVOI to set up the Ensign for her assignment to Amity. As Betazoid’s they share some respect for the other and a trust otherwise a long time coming. CADENCE starts to worry that something is up with CORBAN MADDIX and she confronts him. He explains that thing won’t be how they were, but all he needs is his space. She is determined to be the good wife and vows to understand. T’POK arrives to ANNALISE’s office to fix some glitches in her security system and they are both unaware of the other’s importance until the end when the Ensign questions T’Pok about Amity. JUSTIN GREENE makes a special trip to the Maddix residence where he runs into CADENCE. Suspecting the man to be gay, she asks some questions but doesn’t get an outright confession. Third Week Getting into her sessions, AMITY LIU visits ANNALISE SAVOI to get in her therapy suggested by T’Pok. They talk about many issues, focusing on the influence of her parents relations. ANNALISE then sees CADENCE MADDIX as a client, surprised to see her show up with her Caitian son. They chat about her husband and her acceptance of his behaviour, making the counsellor sour against Captain Maddix. We get a first look into the lives or DEKE FORSYTHE and NARYANNA FORSYTHE after the birth of their daughter LILTH ANNE FORSYTHE (March 03, 2381). They are getting along and the doctor is adjusting to life at home, yet continues to keep busy. T’POK goes to ANNALISE to talk about some of his own concerns with Amity, revealing that he still cared for Katal, however the counsellor us unable to help due to conflicts of interest. T’POK then goes to AMITY’s home in Hawaii to see how she is doing. She appears better and more open to suggestion but lets him decide if he will stay, but the Vulcan opts to let her have alone time. ANNALISE runs into CORBAN MADDIX while she is out getting food and then two chat – Maddix being less flirty than usual. Talking some about Cadence, her changes the subject when attempting to get a date for his friend Justin. Fourth Week Returning home from work, MIXIE BRIDGES is shocked to see the destruction in her home and KEEVAN 11 naked on the front porch. He is confused about who he is, thinking he is the 8th clone on Carsol, explaining that he had a nightmare. KEEVAN is then visited by TYREENA BROOKE who is worried about the Vorta’s mental state. Shocked, she offers to get him a Horsay in hopes that it would make him feel better. JUSTIN GREENE is sent to deliver something to Captain Thay, but runs into ANNALISE SAVOI first. Remembering this was the man, Maddix wanted her to date, they get into a conversation and they make a date. Cardassia Plots First Week Helping more with Gweni and the babies, QUESTA DAMAR retires for the evening only to be surprised by CORAT DAMAR who prepared a bath for her. While with a captive audience, he talks to her about having more babies and she confesses she is scared, believing that karma is getting her back for the things she’s done. Second Week Arriving to Cardassia, ASHLEY MOSS is greeted by tour guide JAMES MUNROE. They are both excited to have the other there and make plans to hang out after the girl checks in at the Federation Embassy. DAYIN LETHO gets on with his job, harassing LOROT ROSS at the Cardassian border. Stopping the Federation officer from crossing, Dayin warns the man needs some vaccinations. Mixing up his Syndicate contacts, VARREN ZAIDE approaches JAMES at a café, only to be embarrassed when he realized he boobooed. Arriving to Cardassia, QUESTA takes KATAL on a tour around the house, introducing her to GWENI DAMAR while the ladies gossip and catch up on news. On Kron, BENIO SAREX and mKAI CEVDAK share some dinner and talk about ‘cuddling’ buddies on such a cold planet. He expresses his dislike of civilians on a planet like that and Kai seems to think that things could be worse! Third Week In the Damar residence, QUESTA DAMAR meets up with CORAT DAMAR in the study to talk about latest developments including Katal’s involvement with mBern and Kara Indus resigning. Afterwards, the couple decide that it is time for them to have a child again and they make love. KATAL takes the time to visit with mERON BERN in the brig to thank him for killing her father. They get into it and he makes the threat known that when he gets out he may go after her. ASHTA and AVARIN INDUS go out apartment hunting, finding the one they like which was close to the Damar’s and comes full furnished. KOHSII VENIK takes the time to contact her husband, DURAS VENIK, on Kron. He is obvious freezing and Kohsii makes a promise to send him warm clothes before she gives him a show! QUESTA has a day out with ASHTA to chat about the wedding and baby showers, as well as making it clear about the incident concerning Legate Damar: hoping that her PR work with the young woman would stick. GWENI DAMAR also visits with ASHTA to help with wedding planning. The girls talk about plans, food, invitations and dresses, Ashta hoping to keep things as cheap as possible. ASHTA takes the First Lady’s advice and goes to SiiSii’s to get a dress from KOHSII. They chat about favourite kinds before Ashta picks a simple yet elegant dress for the big day. Fourth Week With Ashta gone from the house, GWENI DAMAR and QUESTA DAMAR get together to chat about their day and the babies before they finally decide to bond. They go to their bedroom and have a rather sweet sexual encounter. Settling into their new home, AVARIN INDUS and ASHTA SAREX have their first dinner. Afterwards, Ashta surprises him with a sexy outfit and they make love for the first time since her rape. ASHLEY MOSS is working at the Federation Embassy, hoping to get the Hebitian translations converted. She is met by JAMES MUNROE who offers to help, but most of all distract ;) From the embassy, they go to JAMES’ place and ASHLEY has sex with him. Unknown to them, CYDJA BERN comes in and confronts them, claiming to be James’ girlfriend. JAMES takes the girl home, returning to tell ASHLEY about the girl and that she isn’t his girl just a lonely troubled teen. KOHSII VENIK has a brilliant idea with DAYIN LETHO, inviting him over and asking him to be a male model for her new store idea, SiiSii Venik’s which is all male clothing. He agrees to try some clothing on, but DURAS VENIK calls, getting jealous over the man being in his home when he was gone. DAYIN then goes home to a birthday party for him and RAYLON EVEK. Raylon gives his best friend a sample of sperm taken from mDayin in hopes that Dayin would feel comfort in the idea of having children. KOSHII entertains MIKAEL ISLANOVICH and LIRIKI at SiiSii’s to buy new fabrics. She is excited to buy and spends a lot of money to Mikeal’s surprise. JAMES opts to visit with ASHTA and give her a house warming gift. While there she warns him about Ashley in hopes he can be truly happy. He takes it in stride and then leaves as AVARIN comes home. Wishing to clear things up, JAMES asks ASHLEY about her intentions and they decide that they will be lovers when they can, but not be committed until after they’re both done school. Irritated with ASHTA’s behaviour, ASHLEY manages to confront the woman, asking why she would say such things about her to James. Ashta explains that she just wants to fit in and protect her friend. OZARA BERN takes a break from her busy job and visits QUESTA in the Damar house. While there, the initial Romulan attacks occur and the house is bombed. Panicked, AVARIN arrives with the kids and they all flee to the bunker, while Ozara leaves for her duties. On the street, GWENI is shocked when the war breaks out and people start to stampede. She recognizes the man on the screens responsible for killing the Praetor and is kidnapped by a Romulan. Once things started to settle, CORAT DAMAR returns to the bunker to speak with QUESTA. He still knows nothing about Gweni and decides that this will be the time to fake Legate Bern’s death and promote Ozara. Afterwards, CORAT addresses the Union expressing that the people need to be strong and Cardassia will not negotiate with terrorists. LOROT ROSS takes some initiative to check up on things on the bombed Embassy. ASHLEY is there and was injured, expressing some worry about James, but stays put for the moment. At the University, JAMES and ASHTA find each other, sticking together to rid it out before Damar’s guards come by and escort them to the bunker. Bajor Plots Third Week RAJA TARLICA is out and about getting groceries for Keiko when another spell of nausea comes over her. MARGIANNE SAVOI is near by, witnessing as the Cadet disappears and reappears somewhere else calling for help. In their new home, MARIAME LOMAX and CONNOR ROSLIN get comfortable after their first intimate moment and Mari realizes that she needs to break of him of his dependence on others for direction. MARIAME gets the idea that she would do something for CONNOR to help him, but is stonewalled when he gets upset at the idea of being out of control. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week KITAAN DHOW keeps up with his mission to keep mTAHMOH ALMIN safe, but first calls KATAL UNA to ask her questions. She pretends to be her counterpart, giving the man the okay before leaving with Eva. EVA DHOW chats with KATAL once back to her place, each talking about their partners and babies. KITAAN probes more into mTAHMOH’s likes and dislikes finding the man rather open about things that normal people would never discuss. He tries to tell the man that in this universe good things can come without a price – of any kind. QUESTA is on DS9 to check up on her Bajoran matters, as well as speak with KATAL. She tells the woman that Ulfar was sent by Damar to rescue her (despite the man’s brutish qualities). Influencing the woman, Questa manages to convince Katal to visit Cardassia. While on the station, QUESTA takes in the scene at Quark’s where she comes across MERIK EVEK, back from his tryouts on Earth. Having qualified for the Olympic Games, he is happy to chat up the new wife of his sister’s ex-husband, managing to get a rid back with her. Wish for some advice, KITAAN seeks out SHAWN MUNROE, who is shocked that the Lieutenant would be harbouring a man from the mUniverse. Shawn gives his warnings and Kitaan leaves feeling the Captain may have over reacted. SHAWN goes to KEIKO ISHAKAWA to help out with her botany project. Informing her about Kitaan, she tells him to alert the authorities before the two share a somewhat awkward moment! ASHTA SAREX finally gets to see her fiancé, AVARIN INDUS who is on DS9 with Questa. They talk about her experience, the man comforting her that everything will be okay and he will still marry her despite everything that has happened. KATAL informs CATHASACH UNA that she is going to Cardassia and he is floored by the idea. Not understanding why she would go when pregnant to the First Legate’s home, they get into an argument before Katal leaves. CATHASACH then contacts AMITY to tell her what is going on. She is equally shocked and even insulted that Katal would associate with someone she hates so much. ASHLEY MOSS contacts PASHU EISHA on Bajor to ask about the ban being lifted. With results back that she was indeed possessed, the Kai apologises and lets her return. Happy wit the results, ASHLEY contacts SHAWN, who is not as eager to have the Cadet back on the planet. Hoping to keep her busy but safe, he offers her a job with the Cardassian scientists on Prime who are investigating a find on Beta Five. KATAL is contacted by AMITY from Earth about her going to Cardassia. Amity shares some of her disproval with Katal, but the engineer stays strong and committed to going to the Damar’s. When SHAWN finishes with his intern, he contacts KITAAN to tell the man that he alerted the authorities. Kitaan is shocked once more but understands the Captain was just doing his job. CATHSACH makes the time and contacts Legate DAMAR about his interest in Katal. The Legate does nothing but infuriate the Trill more, prompting Una to make threats if his wife isn’t safe. Second Week On DS9 by Captain Maddix’s request, PATRICK REESE runs into ASHTA SAREX. The Commander finally has a frank talk with her, bringing the girl an ultimatum – her fiancé or Starfleet. ASHTA goes to AVARIN INDUS to tell him of her chat with Commander Reese. He is shocked but not displeased, encouraging her to come home with him and make a family and finish school. With her final decision made, ASHTA seeks out REESE again and tells him that she is going to resign and he helps her with the process. Once everything is sorted, ASHTA then goes to KATAL UNA to explain to her commanding officer that she is leaving. KATAL heads home after her shift, willing herself to make up with CATHASACH UNA before she leaves for Cardassia ;) In the infirmary, mTAHMOH ALMIN is getting his new face and new identity – CONNOR ROSLIN. He also meets YANI who has completed her own transformation and name change to MARIAME LOMAX. She offers to be his guardian of sorts while the two make a new life on Bajor. From DS9 to Bajor, MARI and CONNOR settle into their newly appointed home and life with the other. Mari, as Connor’s sponsor, attempts to get him to open up and realize the true potential of his freedom. Exploring outside, CONNOR gets over zealous and jumps into the river, freezing in the cool water. Coming inside, MARI attempts to warm him up, but the couple bond in a new way ;). AVARIN gets the shuttle ready to leave when he decides to thank REESE for his talk to Ashta. Oddly, the two bond and are able to share their thought candidly about the girl and her accomplishments. Finally on the shuttle, AVARIN confronts QUESTA DAMAR about his promotion, but she has other ideas when she suggests he resign and work solely for her. He thinks about it and takes the money over rank. With his own decision made, AVARIN tells ASHTA that he is going to be a civilian and will be making plans to take his Archon (lawyer) exam when they are on Cardassia. Also departing, SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO ISHAKAWA say their goodbyes while he prepares to go to Earth. Things get tense and they kiss, opting to talk more about their relationship when he gets back. Third Week Preparing for her departure ASHTA SAREX contacts VYLIN ANDICI about her rights over Jorbal. Vylin is optimistic and tells the Cardassia girl she will do her best to keep her informed. Taking some time for themselves, KITAAN DHOW becomes concerned for his wife when EVA DHOW starts to get sick. Figuring she was over working herself with the Una kids, he tries to get her to see a doctor. Once in the infirmary, JULIAN BASHIR greets EVA and KITAAN to help them out. He discovers that she is pregnant with a baby girl and the new parents are pleased but shocked. Back from Cardassia, KATAL UNA goes home to a cold reception by CATHASACH UNA. The atmosphere is tense and it isn’t made better by her defensive attitude. Upset with Katal, CATHASACH goes to Quarks getting drunk. While there he talks with PATRICK REES who offers as voice of reason to the man about women and marriage. Once home, CATASACH goes to bed and is joined by KATAL. There are more tense moments and they get into a huge argument, resulting in him leaving the bedroom and some nasty words on each side are exchanged. Fourth Week Upset with her husband, KATAL UNA is in Quarks cooling down from a hard day. KITAAN DHOW is there getting some icecream for Eva when he notes the woman and attempts to give relationship advice, as well as tell her the news of Eva’s pregnancy. SHAWN MUNROE is back on the station and goes to see KEIKO ISHAKAWA first. There are tensions at first but that melts away when they realize they both want something more. After some making out, they pull back to take it more slow. SHAWN seeks out EVA DHOW to let her know he is back. He invites her to dinner with his family and she tells him she is expecting. On Bajor, MARIAME LOMAX attempts to assure CONNOR ROSLIN that she wants what h wants and he can make his own choices without having to second guess. Beta Five Plots First Week With their two weeks up, LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS debate what to do next. They decided to go to Cardassia Prime and follow the artefacts along with the new joint scientific union over the find. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Outraged that his men are being tortured, GHISLAIN VIOBAHN manages to get the attention of mONEL BROSNAN. He argues for the well being of his men, which impresses the Aide and he agrees to look into it. mCYDJA DAMAR starts to sink her claws in, targeting mBROSNAN. She speaks to the Aide about taking over and casting Legate Brik aside for someone better and more motivated. He considers taking her under his wing but makes no promises. mBROSNAN then goes to see a young prisoner by the name of ZAYN VONDREHLE who has been tortured in the cells since the El Aurian’s were taken in. Brosnan shows more compassion than the rest, setting him aside from the other guards. Second Week Revenge is in full swing when mDAYIN LETHO and mJAMES MUNROEA lure a guard away to kill him. Targeting the man who hurt James when he was a slave, the boys get their time to torture the officer in a rather gruesome fashion. Third Week Ready to approach JURETOH STAITION, mONEL BROSNAN confronts him on his plans with the Diatahb Super Soldiers. mOnel is sceptical but they manage to reach a point where the Aide would ask the Legate on the El Aurians behalf. mONEL then goes to mOZARA BRIK about the El Aurians, deciding that they may have mEva, as well as approving their request to find the Dhow and take a ship. Moved in with mOZARA, mONEL attempts to teach her a lesson. He explains that mCydja wants her dead and she should be less trusting. Almost dying, mOnel is worried he actually killed her, feeling bad for the weak Legate. Fourth Week Angered that her slaves are all leaving her, mCYDJA DAMAR throws a fit before GRISLAIN VIOBAHN comes to attend to her. He explains that he wants control of the young girl and then tells her he wishes to marry her, which she accepts to get out of slavery herself. Wishing to have permission for mCyd, GRISLAIN goes to mOZARA BRIK to ask for the slave. Wishing to get rid of the girl, Ozara agrees after some ;) payment. Wishing for more information, mONEL BROSNAN speaks with the young ZAYN. The boy explains that the soldiers his men talk about are actually know as the Borg in the other universe and to be weary of what they are getting into. Romulan Plots Third Week AREN VALTAK and KEHAL S’HARIEN get together to finalize their assassination plans once everything is prepared. They discuss the days to follow and the impending attacks on Cardassia. Finally, with the Praetor assassinated, KEHAL call his wife, THREE S’HARIEN to get her to come home. He doesn’t explain much, but tells her it will be safe for them now on Romulus because of the deals he had made. #03 March, 2381 2381 #03 2381 #03